


Choice

by MomoMoon115



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Biomerge Digivolution, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Kenta just can't figure out why everyone has been able to biomerge except him. Then he goes and dies, except he doesn't.
Relationships: Kitagawa Kenta/Shiota Hirokazu | Kazu Shioda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Choice

Kenta turned in his sleep, careful not to wake Kazu sleeping next to him. He stared out the window and into the dark night outside. He sighed and turned again, looking at the ceiling. 

"I can literally hear you thinking," Kazu said, turning on his side to look at Kenta. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. 

"Sorry," Kenta apologized. 

"What's up?" Kazu asked, laying a hand on Kenta's chest. 

Kenta laid his own hand on top of Kazu's. "You biomerged today." 

Kazu sighed and sat up knowing exactly what Kenta wanted to say. 

"I'm happy for you, but I can't help but think if I ever will," Kenta admitted. 

"I'm sure you will. We're the Digimon Tamers! You have to."

"But, MarineAngemon was already a mega digimon when it became my partner. What if I just can't?" 

"Impmon became a mega digimon before Ai could biomerge with him." Kazu reasoned. 

"We already knew Impmon had a rookie form. All Ai had to do was digivolve him back up to mega and they biomerged. Even Suzie has been able to biomerge with Lopmon." Kenta sat up. "I want that bond." 

Kazu glanced at Penguinmon and Hagurumon sleeping next to each other in the corner and frowned. It was strange that Kenta hadn't biomerged yet. He cared for his digimon so much and there really was no clear indicators like there had been with himself and the others. Kenta was the only one unable to feel his digimon's injuries in a fight. 

"You do have that bond. Your absolute trust in your digimon has helped us numerous times, Kenta." Kazu replied softly. 

"Maybe I'm just not strong enough." Kenta sniffed, feeling tears fill his eyes. His hands clenched in the sheets in his lap. 

Kazu really didn't know what to say. Despite being a tamer for so long, the rules of the digital world had been ever-changing since they got their digimon back. If they didn't go back for a few days, landscapes changed, areas were different. The digital world was going through a type of refresh, still trying to stabilize after the D-Reaper. 

"I'll be useless in the upcoming battle." Kenta let his tears flow freely. 

"You'll be fine. We all have our role in this. We can do it. We're fighting to keep the digital world stabilized." Kazu encouraged. 

Kenta wiped at his tears and nodded. Kazu turned his head to face him and caught his lips in a sweet kiss. Kenta kissed back almost immediately, hand coming up to settle on Kazu's shoulder. 

Kazu pulled away and set his forehead on Kenta's. "Get some sleep. We all need energy for tomorrow." 

Kazu watched as the attack headed straight for Kenta. He swore he screamed for him to get out of the way. He was too busy fighting off other enemies. No one was able to get to Kenta in time as the attack hit him head-on and he was pushed back into the gorge. 

"Kenta!" Kazu screamed, the others following behind him. 

It took them forever to push back the forces trying to destabilize the digital world. Hiandromon had collapsed at the lip of the gorge calling Kenta's name in vain. He de-digivolved and folded in on himself in anguish as the group received no reply. The others looked at him sadly. Whamon de-digivolved back into Penguinmon and placed a hand on his shoulder, also worried for his tamer. 

They returned to the human world in the evening without Kenta. Kazu had barely kept himself together when he called Kenta's parents and informed them that he was sleeping over again tonight. It took a lot of convincing since it was a school night, but he finally was granted permission. That he cried himself.to sleep in his digimon's arm. Penguinmon had stayed behind searching for Kenta. 

He felt empty waking up the next day as he dressed for school. He missed Kenta's whines and laughter on his walk. Henry, Takato, and Jeri had all waited for him at the park. None of them had said a word. 

Kenta opened his eyes to find he was surrounded by light. He stood up, the bright lights blinding him. 

"Where am I?"

"Your in the digital world's core." A female voice replied. 

"What? But, how?" Kenta turned his head looking for the person or digimon. 

"It seems that the digignomes thought you were important enough to be brought here." 

"But, why?" Kenta asked softly. 

"You're a very special person Kitagawa Kenta. You and your digimon."

Kenta frowned, expression blank as he shook his head. "You must have the wrong person." 

"No, you are the correct person. The person I've been looking for." The digimon appeared before him. "I've been watching you carefully ever since you came to this world."

The digimon floated in the air with blue fins. Long, silvery hair flowed from behind an armored helmet. It also held a trident in its clawed hands and its midriff was showing along with its elbow joints.

"Wh-who are you?" 

"I am AncientMermaidmon."

Kenta's eyes widened. "I know you. The sovereign had mentioned the history of the digital world changing."

"Yes, and I have been looking for someone worthy enough to use my spirit to rule the oceans of the digital world. I am here to offer you a gift of your choice in order to do so." 

Kenta tilted his head. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then, unfortunately, you will not be able to return to your world. You fell into the digital sea, you've been deleted." AncientMermaidmon's expression changed to one of grief. 

"I see," Kenta whispered. "So I won't be able to see Kazu again or MarineAngemon?" 

"Unfortunately not." 

Kenta sighed as he thought over the digimon's words. It seemed like an easy enough choice, but who knew what this gift could be?

"I have a question."

"You may ask it." 

"Digimon cannot be reborn right?" Kenta asked. 

"That is correct." 

"Do you have the power to make that happen? To create a primary village?" Kenta asked. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I have a friend. She's much more pure-hearted than I am, but she lost her partner in a battle when we first arrived here. Is there any way you can make it so that Leomon and other digimon can be reborn?" 

"That is well within the power of the Ancient digimon."

"Then do that for me? I don't care what happens to me, but if the digital world can be stabilized by creating more digimon to live, then that's fine with me."

"That's quite the sacrifice, human."

Kenta nodded, a determined look in his eye. 

The AncientMermaidmon nodded back. Kenta closed his eyes, tears sliding down his cheek. Goodbye Kazu. Goodbye MarineAngemon. He felt warmth fill him and suddenly his D-Power was warm in his hand. His eyes snapped open to find it glowing. 

Words echoed in his head. Biomerge Digivolution. 

Kenta found himself saying the words without even having to think of them. "Biomerge Activate!" 

Kenta was surrounded by pink, rose-colored lights. His body heated dramatically and suddenly his eyes were open and he was in a ball of pink. 

"AncientMermaidmon!" He looked down at himself, he'd become AncientMermaidmon. He'd biomerged. 

"Kenta!" MarineAngemon's voice wrapped around him. "Puu!" 

Kenta felt his heart soar as they dived back up into the digital ocean and out of it. He appeared above the sky, a large crystal of water around him as he made an entrance. 

"Is that another enemy?" Rika asked as they stopped fighting their opponent to look back at the newly appeared digimon. 

HiAndromon's eyes glittered in recognition. Kazu could recognize Kenta anywhere. "No, it's Kenta!" 

"No way! He biomerged!" Ai replied. 

Jeri stood in their group, working D-Power showing a picture of Kenta's form along with his digimon's name and information. 

"Woah, dude! You biomerged into an Ancient digimon?" Kazu called with a smirk. 

Kenta lifted his trident with a loud yell. "Great Maelstrom!" He called. 

All the enemies were effectively underwater and dealt with within minutes. The group cheered as they all de-digivolved. Kenta was the last to make it to the ground, Penguinmon at his side. 

"What took you so long?" Kazu pulled him into a rough hug. "You've been gone for weeks."

Kazu sniffed into his shirt as Kenta wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Hirokazu." He whispered. 

Kazu wiped his eyes roughly. "You missed out. Leomon's returned! Jeri's ecstatic." 

"I'm glad." Kenta smiled watching Jeri's entire body language change around Leomon. The brightness in her eyes had returned. 

"Come on! Everyone probably wants to see you." Kazu grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

"Wait, hold on, Kazu!" He called. "You're practically yanking my arm off!" 

The others waved to them smiles and laughter all around. Kazu grinned as Kenta's whines and laughs filled his ears once more as they ran toward the group. He couldn't help but squeeze Kenta's hand tighter in his, unwilling to let go.


End file.
